moonbase_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Change Log
We'll be recording the changes from version to version here. I don't know how much of previous changelogs will be recoverable - I will see what I can do. Version 1.4.50 (released 2015-3-24) * We would like to welcome Tejay Dragon to the team. * Introducing waste management à la Tejay Dragon. Each resident now generates 2 kg solid waste per day. The idea is to get rid of it. You have 3 buildings available in the Services & Admin build menu. They get rid of waste for you. You can also pay to ship waste off-base. But you also get paid if you import waste to your base to get rid of it locally. * New: the Android Tower. Also by Tejay Dragon. An awesome building. * Privacy Policy: We do not know who you are. You are just a random number. Version 1.4.43 (released 2014-12-10) * There seems to be an unusually high icy meteor incidence lately. Enjoy the show !!! * Xmas is here. It's big tourist business on your base. Charter revenue and tourist spending are up by 10%. Merry Xmas to all !!! * Small Landers are now built in the Construction Yard, not purchased in the market. * The early tutorial has been overhauled to be more player-friendly. Version 1.4.41 (released 2014-11-03) * Hallowmoon is over. Pumpkins and structures have been purchased back from you. * New Games now have a 'Map Only' option which generates new random maps but leaves everything else alone (inventory, awards, ...). This does not count as a New Game for Awards purposes. * Meteorite strikes now easier to detect because offline buildings vent atmosphere. * More streamlined method for displaying messages. Version 1.4.39 (release 2014-10-10) *Welcome to HallowMoon, one of the moon's biggest tourist attractions. The Ice Processing Plants, City Hall and Research Center put walking figures on the streets every 5 minutes. Tap them to get pumpkins and build HallowMoon structures with very interesting properties. Hurry up, these structures wiil disappear after HallowMoon. *MoonHenge activated. Allows you to build 3 new ships in the shipyard. The Binocular Interferometer also provides extra Research points. *The Teleporter works with tickets now so that you can visit more than one base per day. *Thank you Lukas Ostertag for translating the Wiki Tutorial page to German. See the Wiki for more info. Version 1.4.37 (release 2014-08-07) *The party's over. From now on, tourists are treated like population. They eat, drink, breathe, and exhale CO2. They still yield $100/day. Now your supplies ratios will fluctuate with your tourist population. This may unbalance your base. Sorry! *The map size has been increased by 25% in order to help allow you to re-balance your base. *Introducing the Regolith Scout Base . It roams the lunar soil randomly surveying for He3, and picks up meteorite rubble as it encounters it. *New Games are now called New Bases. Maps are now somewhat random. When you start a New Base after level 16, your Dollars are saved in a Safe-Deposit Box, and you lose everything else. (See next note for exceptions). The Dollars are returned to you when you reach Level 16 of the New Base. This allows enjoying a fresh start for an evening or two without losing too much. You can tap 'New Base' as often as you want, until you find a map you like, then get to Level 16 on that one. *New Awards in the City Hall: Sky Pilot, Teleport Jetlag, and Try Again. Go collect now. Also, Awards persist even if you start a New Base. You never lose them. *Improved runtime error recovery interface by flagging corrupt files. Version 1.4.36 (release 2014-07-06) *Bug fix for Teleporter bug. *The Market Items List now only shows items the ship can carry. No more "Ship MAX = 0". For example, tourist ships only show tourists because they cannot carry anything else. Version 1.4.34 (released 2014-07-02) *When you teleport to another base you can now tap the player name/base to see Player Stats. We will be improving this in the future. *The AnimOnOff button in the Game menu now turns all animations off except rocket launches and vehicles. It is saved in the datafile so it will remain off even if you quit the game. You must explicitely turn it back on. The CarsOnOff button does the same for vehicles. *The LEM's Stats button has been enhanced with more Player and Game info. This is the same info that you get when you visit another base but for yourself. *City Hall now has an Awards button. It offers a few tasks to accomplish and gives bonuses. It is a work in progress and wiki suggestions are welcome. *Following a wiki suggestion the MoonCat (Construction Yard 1's vehicle) now repairs meteorite-damaged roads and collects the rubble bonus. All for 50$. *Following a Wiki suggestion, the max number of Water Treatment Plants now also takes Ice Mines into account. This will allow you to build more of them if you build 3x3 Ice Mines. *Major re-structuring of the Tourism industry. Tourists now spend an average 2000$ (was 200$) during their stay on the moon. Ticket prices now average 1000$ (was 100$). Tourism is now just as lucrative as cargo trading. Also introducing the Stadium, a new tourism structure. *Introducing the Large Landing Pad, a 3x3 structure. Plus 2 new 3x3 ships: the USS Balkan, a freighter, and the Passenger Shuttle. *Ships can now have different travel times to earth but we have not had time to adjust all ships.